Madison E. Croft
|General}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} |Row 3 title = Occupations: |Row 3 info = Commander of the Nightingales Grand Alliance Scout Information Broker ---- |Row 4 title = Titles: |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 7 title = Religion:| Row 8 title = Alignment: |Row 9 title = Signature: |Row 10 title = Status: |Row 10 info = Alive |Allegiance = |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 info = Neutral Good |caption = Lt-Commander Croft 38 L.C. |Branch = |Service = ---- 611 K.C. — 620 K.C. (Gilnean Military) 624 K.C. — 626 K.C. (Grand Alliance) 626 K.C. — Present (The Nightingales) ----|Awards = |Battles = ---- |Commands = Captain of the 501st Battalion Lt. Commander of the Nightingales ----}} Theme | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Madison Eleanor Croft is a senior military officer of the Gilnean military and current commanding officer of the Marksmen/Espionage Unit known as the Nightingales. She also serves as an information broker for the underbelly of Stormwind's politics. Abridged History Physical Description Personality and Ideals Talents and Abilities Relationships Canary Brunnswick (Under Reconstruction) Marian Ridgewell The only maternal figure in Madison's life and the Commander's most personal relationship outside of Canary Kindlewood. Marian first met Madison on her arrival to Stormwind from Gilneas after the Great Cataclysm and acted as a guiding force for Madison to find her place in the outside world. Due to Madison's harrowing childhood, she despised any form of doctrine and vowing to defy all forms of God and Gods forevermore though Marian worked diligently to at the very least get her to attend one sermon. Through Marian's increased pestering of Madison, she eventually broke through and convinced Madison to open up to Marian, Madison breaking under the confession of her early life began to sob onto the Priestess which made Mary stroke her hair maternally as a response. Since than Madison has attended sermons every now and then and has found her own personal faith in the life though tends to keep it to herself under the philosophy of "It's no one's business but my own." and sees Marian as the closest thing to a mother she has ever had. Shannon Ozpin One of the strangest and only friendships Madison has managed to keep has been with that of the infamous Archmage Ozpin which Madison met during the war against the Iron Horde. The two quickly became friends due to their similar facetious personalities and Ozpin's mystery reassignment to her battalion. The duo meet every month or so to spend time with one another and have an On Again/Off Again sexual relationship. Gawayn Alexander Madison's adoptive father, Lord Gawayn Alexander of Gilneas met Madison on the streets of Gilneas City when she was an orphaned fourteen year old on the run from the law due to Madison's resorting to crime to feed herself. The young girl attempted to pickpocket Gawayn Alexander and failed as the Gilnean nobleman caught her and decided to take pity on Madison, giving her two options; Join the Gilnean Military Academy or have him turn her over to the Guards. Madison chose the Academy and Gawayn gave her room and board as well as food, taking her into his household as his newest child and adopted daughter. Gawayn being the leader of the elite sniper battalion known as the Nightingales often held him away from his two daughters which meant that Madison would constantly be with his blood daughter Annabelle Alexander whom Madison would later fall in love with and attempt to marry later in life though their relationship ended very badly and Madison has since dropped out of contact with the Alexander family. Silas A bird experimented on with dark magic that made it an unnaturally long lived crow which was the only gift that Madison's biological father ever gave her serves as her "Best Friend" outside of Canary and as an ever watchful eye for his master when she is out scouting or hunting in the world of Azeroth. Positions of Power Quotes Gallery MadisonAperns.png Madison--soleilloo.jpeg Madison&Canary.png JokoMadi.png MadisonCroft.jpeg Trivia Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Military Category:Gilnean Army Category:Gilneas Liberation Front Category:Army Officers Category:Characters